


Familiar Faces

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie gets a visit from an old friend. Set three years after this third season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

       Abbie reached for another box of cereal and at the same time grabbed the tiny body in the seat of the cart.

    "I wanna hold! I wanna-"

   "Ok baby here." Abbie said pushing the Frosted Flakes into the child's little hands. She was about to check cereal off her list when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

    "Mills?" Abbie turned shocked but not unhappy to hear Daniel Reynolds voice.

   She smiled politely and looked him over. He was wearing a pair of brown khakis and a light blue polo with white trim. He looked well if not a bit aged around the eyes. She guessed learning about the supernatural could do that to someone.

       "Hey Danny. Wow you look great." She said before she was distracted by her daughter.

       "Mommy I want bananas! Mommy!" The little girl said wanting attention.

       "Hey, who is this little lady?" Danny said smiling over Abbie's shoulder at the little girl in the front of the cart.

       She was staring at him with wide bright blue eyes and dark brown curls hanging over one side of her round face. She was curious and when Abbie picked her up she reached out a small hand to Reynolds.

       "This is Allesandra. Allesandra Marie, my daughter." Abbie said holding her daughter closer as she tried to squirm out of her secure arms to get on the floor and probably run.

       "Wow she's beautiful. I'm assuming she's Crane's?" Danny said trying to not sound jealous. Abbie sensed it but she refused to acknowledge it.

       "Uh...yeah. She's two...how did you know she was Ichabod's daughter too?"

       "Her eyes...she has his eyes." Danny said smiling again at the two year old. Abbie smiled at her daughter too before nodding her head.

     "Yeah...everyone says that. Jenny, my sister, likes to call her little Icky." Abbie said laughing loudly.

      "Well you guys should be proud. I'm sure she will definitely grow up to be beautiful." Danny said politely.

      Allesandra blinked looking between the too before she tried to reach for another box of cereal. Abbie quickly swiveled so that the little girl was away from the boxes. Abbie was feeling awkward now that she was running out of things to say since she hadn't seen Daniel for almost three years.

    "Mommy I wanna go." Allesandra said tugging on her mother's black leather jacket. Abbie kissed her cheek.

     "Soon baby. Soon. Hey listen Danny, this was nice seeing you but I-" Abbie was interrupted by her cell phone which she fetched out of her purse and answered the call.

     "Treasure are you on your way back home? I am missing you and my little princess." Ichabod's dark and smokey accented voice came across the line.

       Abbie felt her pulse quicken which was something that would probably never change.

     "Yeah we got a few more things to get. Don't forget to set the timer when you put the pot roast in the oven." Abbie reminded him as she juggled the toddler in her arms.

      "Of course my love. Can I speak to my princess for a while before we disconnect our call?" Ichabod said and Abbie laughed when her daughter reached for the phone.

      "Daddy!! Daddy!!" Allesandra squealed in the phone which Abbie was sure was painful to her father's ears.

      "Hello my little princess. Are you being good for mommy?" Ichabod asked and Abbie's heart contracted.

      "Yes! We are gonna get bananas! Daddy, I want bananas." She said.

        "Ok well I am quite sure mommy will get them for you. Give the phone back to mommy and I will see you soon. I love you princess."

        "I love you!" Allesandra said before handing the phone over to her mother.

      "Ok we will see you soon. I love you too." Abbie said smiling before placing her daughter back in the cart and handing her back the box of cereal to keep her occupied. Daniel Reynolds cleared his throat.

     Abbie a bit embarassed looked at him. She honestly forgot he was standing there.

    "Well I better let you get back to your day. It was nice to see you again Abs...and it was nice to meet you Allesandra. " Daniel said before awkwardly hugging her and tickling the little girl who laughed whole heartedly.

     "Yeah...nice seeing you too." Abbie said and then she watched him disappear down the bread aisle.

 

Later that night...

        "So, how was the trip to the store?" Ichabod asked as Abbie put the dishes away.

     She periodically would look in the living room to make sure Allesandra was not getting into anything. She was currently watching Spongebob Squarepants which Ichabod absolutely hated.

      "Fine. Alley kept trying to get anything and everything she could reach." She said laughing and Ichabod joined in.

     His large hands reached around her waist and she leaned into his embrace. The smell of the kitchen lingering to his person and she closed her eyes just enjoying the moment. Then a thought came back to her and she turned around to face him.

     "We ran into Danny today at the store." Abbie waited to see his reaction.

     Ichabod blinked rapidly before trying to control the emotions on his handsome face. Surprise was the one that stayed. Abbie touched the sides of his face with her smaller ones. His cheeks warm and covered in hair.

     "You can talk, Crane. Tell me what you are thinking?"

     "I'm just...surprised that Agent Reynolds was still in Sleepy Hollow. Also, was he surprised to see Allesandra?" Crane asked glancing in Abbie's warm brown eyes.

     "I know it was a shock to me too. We were in the cereal aisle and he just showed up. And yeah he totally knew she was yours." Abbie said grinning up at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

     "Oh? How is that?" Crane asked.

     "The eyes." She said pointing to Crane's baby blues.

     He blushed a bit but nodded in understanding.

     "Well I am glad you got to see someone from your past and I am glad they are well." Crane said a little too smug for Abbie's taste.

    She laughed and pushed against his chest.

    "Don't be jealous. I'm not going anywhere." Abbie said and he pulled her in for a long and languid kiss.

    "No kisses yucky!" Allesandra said running into the room with a stuffed toy dinosaur in her hands. Abbie pulled away from Ichabod rolling her eyes.

    "Why my princess I have kisses for you too! Come here you!" Ichabod said running after his daughter pretending to be a monster. She squealed and ran out the room her tiny feet bouncing onto the couch. Abbie would have scolded her but Ichabod grabbed her and started to kiss her face making her laugh.

     Abbie shook her head going towards the commotion. Her heart full of happiness.


End file.
